


I'm a Believer

by Kaito_Dragneel



Series: Paranormal Domino [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Chaos, Fox is done with everything, Gen, Wolffe believes in ghosts, chat fic, ghosts in the GAR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: Some of the GAR believes in ghosts, others… not so much.
Series: Paranormal Domino [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715857
Comments: 4
Kudos: 175





	I'm a Believer

Command Chat Opened

Fox: Alright, who is the dumbass that broke three Guard speeders and then proceeded to leave no evidence?

Wolffe: I don’t know, but I love them

Cody: Wolffe

Bly: rip in the chat for Fox’s speeders

Gree: rip

Ponds: rip Foxy

Cody: Guys.

Rex: rip

Wolffe: rip

Doom: Oh my gods, can we not use this chat for things like this?

Neyo: Shush, Doom. This is entertaining.

Cody: GUYS.

Rex: What, Codes?

Cody: None of you were on Coruscant yesterday. Only ghost was, and no one used a speeder.

Fox: BULLSHIT is what that is

Cody: No, seriously

Fox: Cody, I’m not an idiot. SOMEONE BROKE MY SPEEDERS. It was not a ghost.

Wolffe: I mean…

_Gree has logged off_

Rex: no

_Doom has logged off_

Bly: Oh no

Ponds: Here we go again.

Wolffe: It could have been a ghost. You never know.

Fox: Wolffe. Vod whom I love so dear. Ghosts are not real. Not counting Cody’s company.

Wolffe: You never know! Half of my boys think that we’re being haunted.

Rex: Half of your boys are feral.

Wolffe: And yours are suicidal.

Bly: He’s not wrong.

Fox: Ghost stories are just a thing that the GAR has picked up, ghosts themselves are not real. Now, who broke my speeders!

Bacara: You are all headaches.

Fox: No one asked you Bacara!

Rex: Oi, don’t be mean!

Fox: You shouldn’t be here, CT! Just answer the damn question!

Cody: I’ve asked around, and I can confirm that no one from Ghost broke a speeder, much less three. Have you asked your men?

Fox: You know what? Fuck you guys.

_Fox has logged off_

Cody: I was just telling the truth!

Wolffe: I’m telling you! It was a ghost!

Ponds: Wolffe, go back to handling your feral children.

Bacara: Idiots, all of you.

Rex: We know.


End file.
